Mello, Matt, and Near's Journey to Japan
by Bleeding Destruction
Summary: After spicing up L and Light's wedding, the trio is in Japan, ready to cause chaos! "Hell yeah! It's like a real video game!" The sequel to M, M, and N's Plane-jacking Extraordinaire. Has sexual themes and violence. Do NOT read if you are opposed to yaoi! (Now with a sequel in progress!)


_Mello, Matt, and Near's Journey to Japan:_

The plane landed perfectly- just as planned. Of course it would be perfect, because _I _am perfect. …When I want to be, anyways. I left the cockpit just in time to see Light stumbling off the plane, sobbing. Talking Matt into giving me a blowjob while flying the plane probably traumatized him, and it doesn't help that I _accidentally_ left the speakers on, allowing _everyone_ to hear _everything _that went on.

Oops.

Near and L seemed perfectly okay, though, which was not okay with me. Near should've been traumatized at _least_ by the flying. I'm a great pilot, but super gorgeous boyfriends who are sex personified make it _very_ hard to concentrate. Just saying.

"Never again!" Light screamed.

I had to apologize. I couldn't afford to lose my best chocolate supply. "I'm sorry, Light-san. I thought the speakers were off."

Light laughed hysterically. "Not that, dumbass! The plane flying… that was horrific! I have never been more terrified in my life. _Ever._ And I've been in a car that _Ryuuzaki_ was driving. We hit a wall. And the car bounced off it and kept going… that is impossible! Or, at least, it used to be! I don't care about sex, gay or not!" The brunette gestered to L.

"I will have to ask you to refrain from traumatizing my husband any further." L stated as he exited the plane; Near and Matt followed behind. He took Light's hand and began whispering something in his ear. Light blushed and I raised my eyebrows suggestively at Matt. "Now, if you don't mind," L continued, "I am going to go to our hotel and fuck Light senseless. Please do not destroy Japan; I quite like this country as it is the homeland of my favorite lover." The couple climbed into a car that drove up from seemingly nowhere.

"We'll try!" I called to the couple as they left. "…Our hardest to cause chaos." I added once they were gone.

I smirked.

"I do not like that face _at all_." Matt mumbled.

* * *

><p>"And we're stealing a limo why?" Near asked.<p>

I sat in the driver's seat with a smirk. "Because we can, bitch. Deal with it."

"And how are we going to cause chaos with a stolen limo?" Matt asked.

"I'm glad you asked, Mattie-chan." I grinned evilly, "We're going to see if we can drive like L!"

Matt frowned. "I'm not Mattie-chan. And none of us know how to drive."

I laughed. "Exactly."

* * *

><p>I hit a collective mailbox as I turned the corner. "Fucking hell! The police are still behind us!"<p>

"Let me see if I can lose 'em." Matt demanded, pulling his goggles on. "It should be a lot like playing Mario Kart on Wii." I leaned back in the seat to let Matt take control. He crawled right into my lap. "Haha, it _is_ just like Mario Kart!" Matt exclaimed. He swerved down a street to the left at the last second, and several cars failed to make the turn, slamming into each other or nearby shops. "Hell yeah!" My sexy boyfriend exclaimed. "Hey Near, do you think you can make a basic bomb from the bar back there?"

"Of course. It should be child's play." Near responded.

"Awesome. Make some, and throw out the sky roof at the fuzz. Mells, see if you can get back there and help." Matt lifted his ass up so that I could wriggle free. I crawled into the back as Matt interjected, "Hell yeah! One of them just blew up! It's like a real live video game!"

I mixed alcohols in a beer bottle and stuffed a piece of clothing from the floor in the top. I grabbed the lighter next to the cigars, and cried, "Yo, Matt, open the skylight!" It opened, and I stuck my top half out the window, lit the scrap, and lobbed it at a car. It exploded it in a flash of fire. "Fucking hell, that's fucking epic!" I shrieked as I crawled back in and began making another.

Near took his turn to throw a homemade explosive out the skylight, and even the hellish emotionless little sheep couldn't hold back a cry of exhilaration.

This was win.

Even Near liked to blow shit up.

Ha.

* * *

><p>"Hey L, I am I the only one that hears explosions and sirens?"<p>

L panicked. "Yes. Shut up and kiss me."

The poor driver wished he couldn't hear the moans a few moments later.

* * *

><p><strong>TADA! My sequel to Mello, Matt and Near's Plane-jacking Extraordinaire has finally arrived. I am pleased. So, should I write another? I haven't decided.<strong>


End file.
